Naruto:The Puppet King terjemahan
by ISAC the black wind
Summary: CANCELLED.Uzumaki Naruto perjalanan ke Suna, dan di sana ia tersandung pada tempat lama Sasori. Naruto melatih untuk menjadi pengguna boneka terbaik di dunia, semua dengan bantuan dari Hokage. kisah kelam


Kantor Hokage.

Hokage Sandaime duduk di kantornya, berpikir panjang dan keras. Segera, ia harus meninggalkan desa untuk pergi pada misi diplomatik ke suna. Tapi sementara dia pergi, ada masalah lain, Uzumaki Naruto.

Terakhir kali ia meninggalkan desa, penduduk desa menganggap itu sebagai kesempatan untuk mencoba dan membunuh anak itu karena perlindungannya hanya pergi. Ketika ia kembali, ia harus mengisi 157 sertifikat kematian, semua warga desa yang dibunuh oleh ANBU menonton Naruto saat mereka mencoba menyerangnya. ANBU adalah pasukan yang setia, yang menjabat Hokage mereka tanpa bertanya, sebagian besar waktu. The Yondaime Hokage, Namikaze Minato, pernah menjadi kapten ANBU, dan telah demikian mendapatkan rasa hormat mereka. ANBU dipercaya keterampilan penyegelan Yondaime, dan tahu bahwa Naruto bukanlah setan, tapi seorang anak, dan mereka mengambil tubuh mereka menjaga sangat serius. Meskipun ada kalanya beberapa orang mendapatkan melewati penjaga ANBU, mereka bukan dewa setelah semua.

Datang ke keputusan, ia selesai dokumen sebelum membayar kunjungan ke Naruto.

Hari berikutnya, gerbang desa.

Naruto sangat gembira. Ketika Hokage datang dan mengatakan kepadanya bahwa ia akan berlibur ke suna, dia senang. Jadi berusia 4 tahun berlari mengitari orang tua dan ANBU pengawalnya.

"Jadi, Hokage-jiji, mengapa kita pergi?" meminta seorang Naruto bersemangat.

Hokage tersenyum dan berkata, "Karena, saya berharap untuk membentuk aliansi dengan suna, membawa perdamaian bagi kedua negara kami."

Naruto mengangguk, dia bertanya banyak pertanyaan, seperti apa yang suna seperti, berapa lama sampai mereka tiba di sana, dll Hokage senang hati menjawab semua pertanyaan.

Ketika mereka tiba di suna, mereka disambut di gerbang oleh Kazekage, dan 3 nya anak.

"Ah, selamat datang di suna hokage-dono, saya berharap perjalanan Anda tidak terlalu buruk. Padang pasir ini dapat setelah semua, bersikap keras." Kata Kazekage.

"Tidak sama sekali Kazekage-dono, itu baik-baik saja. Izinkan saya untuk memperkenalkan Uzumaki Naruto." Kata Hokage.

Kazekage itu menganggukkan kepalanya dan memperkenalkan anak-anaknya, "ini adalah putri sulung saya, Temari. Anak tengah adalah Kankuro, dan yang bungsu ada Gaara."

Ketika semua dikatakan dan dilakukan, Hokage membawa Naruto ke hotel dan mengatakan kepadanya ini adalah di mana ia akan tinggal. Dia tentu saja diperbolehkan untuk menjelajah.

Malam itu.

Naruto, pernah gelisah, memutuskan untuk pergi keluar dan melakukan beberapa lebih menjelajahi. Sambil melihat sekeliling, dia kagum pada cara bangunan dibangun. Ia pergi sepanjang dinding utara dan berjalan di sekitar, ingin melihat seberapa besar desa dibandingkan dengan Konoha. Ketika ia berjalan, ia memimpin sebuah sungai, ia berhenti, dan melihat sekeliling, memutuskan itu aman, karena itu tidak Konoha dan dia aman di sini, lanjutnya. Hanya untuk lantai untuk memberikan.

Sebuah pintu kayu kecil runtuh ketika Naruto melangkah di atasnya dan ia jatuh ke dalam sebuah ruangan. Bingung, ia mendongak untuk melihat geser pintu lain ke tempatnya selama pembukaan, dan lampu menyala secara otomatis. Dia melihat sekeliling dan terkejut melihat sebuah ruangan besar penuh dengan berbagai bagian kayu dan gulungan. Ada sebuah pintu di sebelah kanannya, dan ketika ia melihat ke dalam, penuh dengan stoples kaca diisi dengan berbagai zat. Dia kembali ke ruang gulir / bagian, dan menemukan gulungan besar di atas tumpukan. Penasaran, ia mengambilnya dan membukanya.

Hello.

Jika Anda membaca ini, maka saya memiliki kemungkinan meninggal, atau meninggalkan desa. Nama saya Akasuna no Sasori. Akulah dalang terbesar yang pernah bangkit dari suna. Saya telah tertinggal di ruangan ini warisan abadi, di sini Anda akan menemukan bagian-bagian untuk membuat boneka, gulungan merinci tentang bagaimana membuat sesuatu dari boneka tempur normal boneka manusia. Anda akan menemukan racun dari semua jenis dan bagaimana menggunakannya, Anda akan belajar bagaimana menggunakan segel dan kebijaksanaan yang tak terbatas mereka memberikan kepada kita. Ruangan ini akan mengajarkan semua yang saya tahu, dan Anda akan baik menjadi seorang dalang, atau mati berusaha.

Naruto kagum pada apa yang dia baca. Di sini, di kamar ini, adalah sarana yang dapat digunakan untuk menjadi ninja yang hebat. Dia tidak perlu takut penduduk desa lagi. Dia tersenyum, ini adalah sempurna.

Satu bulan kemudian.

Sandaime khawatir. Para negasi sudah berlangsung selama satu bulan, dengan dewan desa terbukti menjadi yang paling mengganggu. Tetapi pada saat yang sama, Naruto telah hilang, dan ia khawatir tanpa keraguan. Kazekage itu paling bersemangat untuk menemukan anak itu, melihat bagaimana jika anak itu meninggal di suna, bisa menyebabkan insiden diplomatik utama.

Sandaime baru saja kembali ke kamarnya setelah satu hari yang panjang pencarian. Dia lelah, usang, dan sedih, sedih karena ia telah gagal untuk menemukan anak itu. Ada ketukan di pintu, dan ketika ia bangun untuk menjawabnya, ia disambut dengan pemandangan yang menarik, kedudukan ANBU dengan Naruto.

Sarutobi meraup Naruto menjadi pelukan dan berkata, "Naruto, di mana saja kau, aku sudah begitu khawatir. Aku pikir kau sudah mati." Kata usia Hokage.

Naruto memiliki air mata di matanya, "Aku minta maaf, itu hanya aku keluar pelatihan. Aku tidak bermaksud untuk menakut-nakuti Anda."

Setelah pelatihan kata, Sarutobi menatap Naruto, menariknya ke kamar, melakukan segel tangan beberapa untuk melakukan jutsu privasi, dan bertanya, "Apa jenis pelatihan Naruto?"

Jadi, Naruto mengatakan kepadanya apa yang ia temukan, semua ia belajar, dan bagaimana ia dikemas semuanya ke dalam penyimpanan gulungan. Naruto tidak meninggalkan beberapa hal keluar, seperti teknik boneka manusia. Itu akan terungkap kemudian. Untuk mengatakan bahwa Sarutobi tertegun akan seperti mengatakan bahwa Q star trek itu menjengkelkan, meremehkan lengkap.

"Tapi" pikir Sandaime, "ia mungkin akhirnya bisa melindungi dirinya sendiri."

Ketika Sarutobi memberitahu Kazekage tentang Naruto dikembalikan, Kazekage ingin tahu ke mana anak itu pergi ke. Sandaime berbohong dan mengatakan dia diculik oleh bandit berharap untuk menggunakan dia sebagai tebusan, tetapi Naruto melarikan diri. Ia kemudian memberi arah dari salah satu kamp mata-matanya menyadari, sehingga untuk membuang hal-hal keluar jalur.

Dalam perjalanan kembali ke Konoha, Sarutobi seksama Naruto. Dia pasti bisa melihat perubahan. Untuk satu, anak itu waspada dan mengambil dalam bukunya sekitarnya dengan mata yang tajam. Dia memiliki postur yang siap bertarung jika perlu. Semua sangat memprihatinkan, tapi dia akan khawatir tentang hal itu setelah ia kembali ke desa.

Konoha, satu minggu kemudian, waktu malam.

Sarutobi mengamati diam-diam dari atas atap gedung ia adalah satu, menggunakan semua keahliannya dalam siluman. Targetnya, Naruto. Dia diberitahu kerumunan sekitar 20 orang menuju ke tempat Naruto untuk membunuh iblis. Dia melihat, siap untuk ikut campur dan menyelamatkan Naruto jika diperlukan. Tapi sekarang, ia ingin melihat apa Naruto telah belajar dalam hal pedalangan.

Naruto melihat dari jendela, ia tahu itu hanya masalah waktu sebelum desa bodoh mencoba menyerangnya lagi. Dia terurai gulir, dan puf f asap kemudian, dan boneka itu berdiri di sampingnya. Itu boneka pertamanya. Tidak sekuat apa dia bisa membuat, tapi itu tidak mengesankan kurang.

Itu adalah warna kayu, coklat dengan rambut cokelat pelayan. Itu enam lengan menyerang untuk itu. (Pikirkan Kankuros Wayang.) Dia menunggu di kamar tidurnya, ketika orang-orang mulai memukul-mukul pintu.

"Bukalah setan, waktu untuk mati!"

"Apakah akan menyelesaikan apa-4 dimulai."

"Malam ini adalah akhir untuk Anda!"

Adalah beberapa teriakan.

Naruto dimanipulasi string nya. Untuk wayang ini ia harus menggunakan kedua tangan, tapi ia berlatih setiap hari untuk mencoba dan menggunakan wayang dengan hanya satu jari.

Ketika pintu terbuka meledak, ia bersembunyi di lemari, orang-orang berlari ke kamar, mencari pirang. Apa yang mereka gagal untuk melihat adalah enam lengan bersembunyi di balik bayangan, dengan pisau ekstrusi dari masing-masing, tapi itu sudah terlambat. Naruto melepaskan, dan jeritan yang diikuti bisa didengar oleh Sandaime di atap. Gugup, ia melompat turun dan berlari ke kamar apartemen Naruto. Ketika ia sampai di sana, ia bertemu dengan pemandangan mengejutkan. 20 warga sipil tewas, dan Naruto berdiri tersenyum di atas mayat mereka. Ketika Naruto mengangkat kepalanya, ia berkata, "waktu berikutnya mereka akan berpikir dua kali."

Satu bulan kemudian.

Sarutobi mendesah, lagi. ia berada di ruang dewan, dengan dewan menuntut Naruto mati, lagi. Kali ini, mereka menggunakan alasan Naruto membunuh 20 warga sipil bulan lalu, dan 6 lain bulan ini, sebagai alat untuk mencapai tujuan. Tentu saja, Hyuuga Hiashi, orang yang paling netral di desa, dan keadilan utama dari sistem pengadilan, mengingatkan mereka lagi bahwa itu adalah pertahanan diri di Naruto membunuh orang-orang, dan orang yang membela diri bukanlah sebuah kejahatan. Dewan ini sangat marah mendengar berita ini, baik kecuali beberapa orang.

Nara, Akimichi, Yamanaka, Hyuuga, dan Inuzuka berada di sisi Naruto.

The Uchiha, Haruno, mantan rekan tim pertiga, dan warga sipil setelah kepala Naruto.

Tidak heran ia memiliki sakit kepala.

Jadi, ketika berdebat atas kematian Naruto dimasukkan ke sebuah akhir, hanya karena skuad kematian Naruto tidak punya pilihan hukum, pergi ke agenda berikutnya. Penggunaan Naruto mayat dengan mengubahnya menjadi boneka manusia.

"Ini tidak menyenangkan! Sopan untuk mengubah manusia menjadi makhluk sekali apa-apa tapi kekejian!" teriak Haruno.

Sekali lagi, itu Hiashi, yang sedang dalam kitab hukum Konoha, batuk untuk mendapatkan perhatian. Dia kemudian berkata, "menurut hukum, ketika seseorang mencoba membunuh orang lain, dan mereka gagal, maka tubuh milik pembunuh. Ini cukup jelas mengatakan untuk orang-orang bodoh yang hadir yang tidak dapat memahami bahwa jika ada yang mencoba untuk membunuh anak itu, dan anak itu membunuh mereka, dan kemudian tubuh mereka miliknya, ada pertanyaan yang diajukan. "

Dewan itu sekali lagi mendesah dalam kemarahan. Akhirnya pertemuan itu datang ke dekat ketika Sandaime, memiliki cukup, mengatakan bahwa jika masalah ini pernah dibawa ke hadapan dewan lagi tanpa alasan yang jelas, maka ia akan pergi ke tuan kebakaran dan memiliki dewan dibubarkan secara permanen. Tak perlu dikatakan bahwa menutup mereka.

Ketika ia kembali ke kantornya, dia mendesah napas sedih.

"Naruto, aku benar-benar menyesal karena telah membiarkan desa memaksa Anda untuk menggunakan ini. Dapatkah Anda memaafkan aku? "

Apartemen Naruto.

Naruto telah berubah sejak dia kembali ke desa. Dia bukan lagi bocah yang dulu, dia sekarang menjadi dingin, jauh, tidak peduli individu. Setelah dibunuh untuk pertama kalinya membuatnya dengan cara ini. Dia telah belajar, akhirnya, bahwa ia tidak akan mendapatkan rasa hormat desa, tidak peduli seberapa keras ia mencoba. Jadi ia menetap karena takut. Namun, itu bukan berarti ia benar-benar kosong dari semua emosi. Dia akan tersenyum di sekitar Hokage, tapi itu saja. Dia mengalami beberapa momen kebahagiaan, seperti boneka manusia nya.

Sejak kembali ia telah mengambil waktu dan menempatkan semuanya dalam pedalangan, ia ingin menjadi yang terbaik. Tujuan baru adalah untuk menjadi dalang terbesar di bumi. Itu membuatnya tersenyum. Boneka manusia nya membuatnya tersenyum, setelah mencoba dan gagal untuk membuat boneka manusia pada mayat orang-orang yang mencoba membunuhnya, dia akhirnya berhasil. Dari 26 yang mencoba membunuhnya, hanya 16 yang boneka, ia kehilangan 10 dari mereka karena kesalahan, tapi ia bisa mengatakan bahwa ia kini telah menguasai seni, untuk beberapa derajat. Dia masih memiliki banyak belajar, bahwa ia tahu, setelah semua, dia hanya 4, itu akan mengambil tahun sebelum ia bisa menjadi seorang guru sejati.

Saat ini, ia menggunakan henge, yang ia pelajari dari gulungan, untuk mengubah penampilannya dengan seorang pria berusia 20 tahun dengan rambut coklat dan mata coklat. Dia telah menyelamatkan uang dan sedang dalam perjalanan untuk mengunjungi pemilik.

Ketika ia tiba di rumah pria itu, ia mengetuk pintu, ketika dibuka ia disambut dengan seorang pria gemuk dengan rambut botak.

Ya, apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk ya? "Tanyanya.

"Permisi Pak, tapi aku punya tawaran bisnis untuk Anda. Anda lihat, saya tertarik untuk membeli salah satu bangunan Anda sendiri." Kata Naruto dengan suara palsu.

Pria gemuk itu diluruskan dan menyambut Naruto, yang mengambil tempat duduk di kursi.

"Ok, apa bangunan yang Anda inginkan, dan apa yang Anda tawarkan." Kata pemilik.

"Saya ingin apartemen setan." Kata Naruto.

Pria itu memucat, ia tahu ia berbicara tentang gedung apartemen Naruto, itu adalah sebuah bangunan tinggi lima lantai dengan 152 kamar. Naruto juga satu-satunya orang yang tinggal di t karena tidak ada yang ingin tinggal di gedung yang sama dengan iblis.

"Eh, kau yakin? Anda tidak ingin sesuatu yang lain?" kata pria dengan nerverousness.

"Saya yakin, berpikir tentang cara ini. Jika Anda memberi saya bangunan, maka orang tidak akan lagi menghubungkan anda dengan setan, sehingga meningkatkan bisnis Anda di tempat lain." Kata Naruto.

Orang mengangguk logika, maka ia berlari dan mendapat akta, Naruto menandatangani untuk itu dengan nama palsu, dan itu dia. Ketika Naruto kembali, ia kemudian kembali menandatangani akta dengan nama aslinya, dan kemudian menyerahkannya di kantor perbuatan. Uzumaki Naruto adalah sekarang pemilik bangga sepotong bangunan apartemen omong kosong, waktu untuk merombak.

2 tahun kemudian.

Desa ini merupakan pusat perdagangan yang ramai dan kebahagiaan, semua kecuali untuk bangunan yang dikenal sebagai "The Demons Domain."

Naruto telah melemparkan dirinya ke pelatihan, ia membuat wayang baru juga, serta melatih dirinya secara fisik. Dia remolded bangunan untuk membuat tidak kekurangan benteng. Dia keterampilan dengan perangkap dan segel cepatnya menjadi tak tertandingi, karena gedungnya adalah tidak pendek perangkap kematian. Dia telah menerapkan segel paling aman keamanan dia dari gulungan Sasori di setiap jendela, pintu, mungkin setiap pintu masuk tunggal. Dia telah mengumpulkan boneka lebih manusiawi, dari desa yang menyerangnya. Setahun yang lalu dia telah belajar tentang Kyuubi. Salah seorang warga desa telah membiarkannya tergelincir, tentu saja mereka dieksekusi oleh berambut ANBU perak, yang kemudian membawa Naruto ke kantor Hokage.

Flashback no jutsu.

Naruto duduk di depan Hokage, mulut ternganga.

"Apakah benar Oji-san? Apakah saya benar-benar kyuubi itu?" tanyanya.

Orang tua menghela napas, lalu berkata, "Tidak, kau tidak Kyuubi. The kyuubi adalah setan, Anda tidak iblis. Apa yang terjadi adalah bahwa ketika setan menyerang, ia tidak bisa dibunuh, setelah semua, adalah mustahil membunuh biju, sehingga Yondaime disegel itu. Tapi penyegelan normal tidak akan lakukan, karena setan bisa melarikan diri. Itu menjadi bejana hidup, dan bayi yang baru lahir. Dengan cara chakra kumparan Childs bisa membentuk dengan manusia dan chakra setan. Anda tidak setan Naruto, Anda kepala penjara, dan kau hanya sebagai manusia saya. Jangan pernah lupa bahwa. "

"Kenapa tidak ada yang pernah mengatakan kepada saya?" tanyanya.

"Karena Naruto, saya membuat hukum hari Anda lahir Hukum mengatakan bahwa tak seorang pun akan berbicara tentang hal itu,. Aku melakukan itu dengan harapan bahwa Anda bisa berteman dengan generasi Anda sendiri dan hidup normal saya gagal. memperhitungkan ekstrim kebencian dan kebutaan mereka. Hukuman untuk melanggar hukum adalah kematian. " Adalah jawabannya.

Naruto duduk di sana, shock lengkap, Sandaime menunduk malu.

Naruto kemudian bangkit, berjalan ke Sarutobi, dan memeluknya.

"Aku mungkin dingin sekarang, tapi itu bukan salah Anda, itu milik mereka. Mereka bodoh karena tidak melihat kebenaran." Kata Naruto.

Sandaime tersenyum senang Naruto tidak menyalahkan dia.

Akhir kilas balik.

Setelah malam itu, Sarutobi memberi Naruto restunya untuk membunuh siapa saja yang melanggar hukum, dan untuk membela diri. Dia tidak ingin melakukannya, tapi ia merasa itu adalah cara terbaik untuk meningkatkan kesempatan Naruto untuk bertahan hidup.

Dan karena itu, koleksi boneka Naruto pergi dari 26 sampai 78. Dia telah membuat semua penjaga boneka manusia nya bentengnya, jadi jika perangkap nya tidak mendapatkan Anda, orang-orangan pasti akan. Naruto juga berhasil menyempurnakan menciptakan boneka manusia dengan chakra. Sebuah tim chuunin mencoba untuk menyelinap ke rumah Naruto untuk membunuhnya untuk membalaskan dendam keluarga mereka selama serangan rubah, dan mereka semua jatuh korban perangkap Naruto. Jadi menggunakan tubuh mereka, ia mampu menciptakan wayang nyaman accomodation Ninja, ia sangat senang hari itu.

Tapi Naruto tidak hanya bekerja pada boneka manusia, ia juga bekerja pada berbagai karya seni, wayang normal. Boneka kedua adalah sebuah karya seni yang indah, dan bahkan membuat peluit Sandaime kagum.

Wayang diwarnai biru gelap dan merah, dengan 4 sayap malaikat di punggungnya. Sayap masing-masing berisi 1.000 jarum senbon dicelupkan ke dalam racun. Pada boneka 2 lengan, itu api pelempar yang bisa menghasilkan teknik Katon A-class. Di sisinya adalah pedang samurai. (Pikirkan Wing Nol dari Gundam Wing waltz tak berujung.)

Ini adalah senjata yang benar-benar kuat. Boneka ketiganya adalah mesin kematian berjalan, secara harfiah. Setelah semua, Naruto dirancang dia setelah Shinigami. Itu mengenakan jubah merah darah saat mengenakan celana Ninja biru tua dan kemeja biru tua, juga telah di rompi chuunin dalam gelap, oranye menyala-nyala. Itu sudah lama, abu-abu, surai seperti rambut, dengan dua tanduk keluar dari dahinya dan itu tajam seperti gigi. Ini memegang sabit panjang sebagai senjata. Giginya benar-benar senjata juga, karena mereka dicampur dengan racun dan siapa pun yang cukup beruntung untuk mendapatkan digigit oleh mereka berada di sebuah kejutan menyenangkan. Yang satu ini benar-benar takut Sarutobi.

Naruto cepat menjadi ditakuti di desa, dan ia senang dengan itu. Itu berarti serangan kurang.

Naruto tidak perlu lagi ANBU pendamping, tetapi mereka akan memeriksanya setiap sekali-sekali hanya dalam kasus. Tapi hanya di depan umum, tidak ada yang cukup bodoh untuk mencoba masuk ke gedung itu.

Rumah Hokage.

Sarutobi duduk di minum teh studinya, sambil menonton Naruto, yang sedang duduk di depannya. Naruto memiliki boneka Shinigami belakang, sebagai pengawal pribadi. "Jadi, Naruto-kun, apa yang bisa saya lakukan untuk Anda?

Naruto menjawab, "ji-san, aku butuh bantuanmu. Bisakah Anda mengajari saya tentang segel maju?"

Sarutobi tampak shock, tapi menutupinya dengan sangat cepat. "Advanced segel Naruto? Bukankah kamu terlalu muda untuk itu?"

"Tapi ji-san, aku sudah tahu segel." Kata Naruto.

Hokage tua menghela napas, dan kemudian berkata, "Ok Naruto, bagaimana Anda menunjukkan semua yang kau tahu tentang segel, maka saya akan membuat keputusan."

Naruto tersenyum, yang membawa senyum ke orang tua. Jadi Naruto menghabiskan beberapa jam terakhir akan lebih dari semua yang dia tahu tentang segel dari gulungan Sasori. Untuk mengatakan Sarutobi terkejut akan meremehkan. Ketika semua selesai, ia mengatakan kepada Naruto.

"Ok, beri aku satu menit." Dia bangkit dan pergi melalui perpustakaan gulir, yang secara besar-besaran. Dia kembali dengan 2 lusin gulungan bawah lengannya.

"Ini Naruto, adalah gulungan semua tentang Fuin jutsu. Dari apa yang saya lihat malam ini, Anda lebih dari siap untuk itu."

Naruto tersenyum, senyum yang benar, yang membawa air mata ke mata Hokage.

3 tahun kemudian.

Sudah 3 tahun sejak Naruto telah mulai mempelajari lebih lanjut tentang Fuin jutsu. Dia telah menyelidiki seperti tidak ada yang lain sebelumnya. Sebagai soal fakta, ia hanya punya waktu untuk membuat satu boneka lain karena ia begitu sibuk.

Wayang adalah salah satu orang dengan lebih baik. Itu tinggi, sekitar 4in 6ft, dengan rambut keperakan panjang yang turun ke belakang yang lebih rendah dan ia memiliki mata hijau. Ia mengenakan baju kulit dengan jubah kulit dan perak bantalan bahu. Dia membawa pedang samurai panjang yang disebut Masamune. Di bahu kirinya adalah sayap hitam tunggal. (Bagi mereka yang menduga itu Sepheroth, titik bonus untuk Anda.)

Naruto bahkan membuat kulitnya terlihat manusia, meskipun itu tidak. Untuk itu diperlukan serangkaian rumit segel yang memberi dari ilusi permanen manusia. Hal ini juga terjadi telah menjadi boneka pertama yang memiliki fitur ilusi tersebut.

Itu saat 12 tengah malam di Konoha, dan kita bisa melihat Naruto tertutup sepenuhnya dalam bergerak hitam di seluruh lanskap. Dia berhenti di depan sebuah Crypt besar. Dia mata-mata ANBU tunggal menjaga pintu. Dia segera menembak off senbon tip dalam racun tidur. Pria itu akan tertidur selama beberapa jam dan akan bangun dengan sakit kepala yang besar. Naruto telah waktunya ini dengan sempurna, selama berbulan-bulan dia telah melihat jadwal rotasi. Dia berjalan ke pintu, dan melihat beberapa jenis segel keamanan, ia mengeluarkan kuas dan tinta dan mulai menggambar counter segel. Ini kontra segel akan sementara de-mengaktifkan segel keamanan, dan kemudian ketika mereka selesai mereka akan pecah dan menghilang, meninggalkan jejak masuk dengan paksa.

Dengan melakukan itu, ia perlahan-lahan membuka pintu dan langkah-langkah dalam. Dia tersenyum ketika ia melihat apa yang dia cari, 3 peti mati dari Shodaime, Nidaime, dan Yondaime Hokage.

Dia berjalan di atas dan menempatkan lebih maju segel keamanan counter pada segel keamanan yang lebih canggih. Dia kemudian membuka tutup dan menemukan 3bodies dari Hokage, semua di bawah paling maju pelestarian jutsu. Dia menarik keluar tubuh dan segel semua 3 dari mereka menjadi sebuah gulungan, maka dia unseals 3 tubuh ninja mati yang punya nyali untuk mencoba dan membunuhnya, Sepheroth membuat pekerjaan cepat dari mereka. Ia kemudian menempatkan segel ilusi canggih pada tubuh, membuat mereka tampak seperti Hokage, maka ia menempatkan tutup kembali, langkah-langkah di luar, memastikan pantai jelas, menutup pintu, memberi kita penawar ANBU dan daun. Sejauh penjaga ANBU yang bersangkutan, ia jatuh tertidur pada pekerjaan lagi.

Naruto membuat perjalanan pulang, lalu ke laboratorium rahasia tersembunyi di bawah rumahnya. Dia unseals tubuh dan akan bekerja, mengingat apa Sasori katakan tentang mayat seorang ninja.

Flashback.

Untuk murid saya.

Salah satu rahasia yang paling dijaga di dunia ninja adalah bahwa ketika seorang ninja meninggal, ada tubuh dapat digunakan untuk mempelajari teknik-teknik dari. Itulah mengapa tubuh selalu dibakar di medan perang. Kita bisa menerapkan hal yang sama di sini, ketika Anda mengosongkan mayat kebutuhan tersebut, maka Anda dapat memeriksa mereka di kemudian hari untuk mempelajari teknik yang sama bahwa mereka telah digunakan sementara masih hidup. Sedikit sangat berguna nasihat, jika tubuh digunakan segel sebagai sarana melakukan jutsu, maka Anda tidak dapat mempelajari rahasia jutsu itu, untuk rahasia dalam segel, bukan tubuh. Tapi karena hampir tidak ada segel master di dunia lagi, Anda tidak perlu khawatir. Sekarang, di bawah ini Anda akan menemukan petunjuk tentang bagaimana untuk mengetahui rahasia tubuh kata.

Akhir kilas balik.

Ya, karena itu, Naruto telah belajar banyak selama bertahun-tahun dari ninja ia membunuh, ia belajar dasar-dasar Katon jutsu, Suiton, Tsuchi, dan Raiton jutsu. Tidak ada yang maju, tapi itu sebuah awal. Dia juga belajar bagaimana untuk berjalan di atas pohon, berjalan di atas air, semua jenis latihan kontrol chakra dasar, yang penting baginya untuk harus menggunakan boneka-nya.

Itu sangat melelahkan 4 hari kemudian bahwa Naruto berdiri kemenangan, ia telah melakukan hal itu, ia memiliki 3 tepuk Hokage Konoha sebagai boneka-nya. Dia kemudian menulis sebuah segel di lengannya berjudul 'Kage', dan disegel ke dalam lengan kanannya, jauh lebih aman daripada gulungan. Sekarang, untuk menuliskan semua jutsu dia pelajari, dia tersenyum gelap, mereka maya harta karun pengetahuan.

1 bulan kemudian.

Sarutobi berjalan ke rumah Naruto, dia marah, namun bahagia. Dia telah memberitahu dewan niatnya untuk mendaftar Naruto ke dalam akademi Ninja, tapi dewan mencoba untuk mengatakan tidak, bahkan dengan bantuan dari klan yang didukung Naruto, itu sia-sia, sampai Hyuuga Hiashi tiba.

Setelah membuka bukunya hukum, sambil tersenyum, ia dengan tenang menyatakan bahwa jika ada anggota desa ingin menjadi shinobi, maka mereka diizinkan untuk mendaftar di akademi. Sarutobi tersenyum, kadang-kadang ia hanya mencintai orang itu.

Jadi dia mengetuk pintu Naruto, dan setelah memimpin, ia dibawa ke ruang tamu Naruto, dan dia diberitahu bahwa dia akan bergabung dengan akademi.

Sarutobi tersenyum saat ia melihat Naruto bouncing di sekitar ruangan dalam sukacita. Tentu saja, ia tahu Naruto sudah seorang ninja baik, mungkin chuunin tinggi, Jounin rendah, tapi ia masih harus menghadiri untuk maju. Itu saat-saat seperti ini bahwa dia benar-benar mencintai pekerjaannya.


End file.
